yoshifandomcom-20200222-history
Goonie
Goonies are enemies throughout the Yoshi series. Sometimes, they carry bombs, which they drop when Yoshi is near. Other times, they appear in the background of levels. Goonies are oval-shaped birds with yellow beaks. Curiously, their call sounds like saying "hello". Games ''Yoshi'' series ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' Goonie first appears in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. In the game, these foes usually appear in mountain-based levels in groups, only flying in a straight line while sometimes carrying specific sorts of items. Subspecies for Goonie exist in the game. One is Flightless Goonie, a Goonie lacking wings and one that cannot fly. There is also a Dry Bones-like Goonie named Skeleton Goonie also having a flightless species. The Skeleton Goonie is usually known to carry bombs. Another Goonie subspecies called Bowling Goonie exists in the game. This Goonie is fat and can roll around like a Chomp Rock. It's flying version is Very Goonie which turns back into a Bowling Goonie once swallowed and spat back out. ''Tetris Attack'' Goonie reappears and makes its second appearance in Tetris Attack. During the game, Goonie is allied in a tetris match with Lakitu. He is, unlike others, a true enemy in the game. ''Yoshi's Story'' Goonie reappears in Yoshi's Story, first appearing in the level Poochy and Nippy and finally in Shy Guy's Ship. It only appears in these two levels. If this bird is hit by a Yoshi egg or goes to the end of the screen, another will appear. A number of Goonies fly in different directions and altitudes. In the game, Goonies act the same as they did in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and are still known to carry bombs. They can't directly injure a Baby Yoshi in the game. ''Yoshi Touch & Go'' Goonie reappears once again in Yoshi Touch & Go. In this game, Goonie only appears in the marathon mode in the game. Yoshi can hit them for points. Their subspecies Skeleton Goonie also appears. ''Yoshi's Island DS'' Goonies yet again appear in Yoshi's Island DS. In the game, they act identical to how they did in the predecessor. The Skeleton Goonies and Flightless Goonies also reappear in this game. They also have a Very Goonie boss in the game called Moltz the Very Goonie whom appears in the fifth world. Also, two levels named after Goonie exists in the game. They are Goonie Heights and The Goonie Coast Isn't Clear!. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' Goonie makes a cameo appearance in Mario Kart: Super Circuit in Cheep-Cheep Island. They don't do anything however. Enemies GOONIE RIDES! Goonies Bubble Dayzee Crazee Dayzee Shy Guys Petal Guys Hefty Goonies Flightless Goonies Fly Guys Bowling Goonies Bumpties Piranha Plants Wild Ptooie Piranhas THE GOONIE COAST ISN'T CLEAR! Toober Guys Pirate Guys Piranha Plants Fly Guys Cheep Cheeps Bloopers Bullet Bills Bill Blasters Boss Bass Shy Guy Towers GOONIE HEIGHTS Flightless Goonies Spear Guys Woozy Guys Nipper Plants Goonies Petal Guys Eggo-Dil Tap-Tap Piranha Plants Dizzy Dandy FINE FEATHERED FRIENDS OR FOES? Flightless Goonies Goonies Bowling Goonies Hefty GooniesCategory:Goonies Category:Flying Enemies Category:Enemies in Yoshi's Story Category:Characters in Yoshi's Story Category:Enemies in Yoshi's Island DS Category:Characters in Yoshi's Island DS Category:Enemies in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Characters in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Enemies in Yoshi Touch & Go Category:Characters in Yoshi Touch & Go Category:Members of the Koopa Troop Category:Birds